The Legendary Prince
by thecreatorofpolides
Summary: hello this is my fic about naruto being the son of very powerful being this is a naruharem and is rated m due to everything that im going to type down yes there might be a lemon or 20 other than that I have nothing to say so please read and review ill update as much as possible
1. Chapter 1

**The Legendary Prince**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other people that I will be using unless I put an oc or two in

AN: in this story Naruto will have a huge ass harem he will also be a god going around universes kicking other god/godlike people he will start small like in avatar universe then work his way up the ladder to the Greek gods of Percy Jackson and then the Greek gods from god of war.

Prologue: IN LIMBO

"AHHHHHH YOU BASTARD I'D KILL YOU IF YOU WERENT IMMORTAL" said a woman who is much too beautiful for words to describe (that and I'm not good at describing females (I also don't want my girlfriend to kill me if she reads this)).

"c-calm down kami it's about to be over and soon we will have a son" said a man dressed in a leather jacket, black shirt, and black pants with flames painted on the side this man was about 6'3" blonde hair and flames where his eyes are supposed to be (if you don't know who this is I want you to facepalm right no) and horns on top of his head.

"SHUT UP YAMI I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU" the now known kami just shouted (that's right kami=girl yami=male kurama=male).

"just one more push come on you can do it ready one two three" said the now identified yami who was hiding behind a table hoping his darling didn't fry his ass over this or worse castrate him with a dull rusty saw.

"Congratulation kami it's a healthy baby boy if I may ask what his name is?" asked sarutahiko who was posing as doctor at the time

"his name is Naruto, sarutahiko and he is your prince when he is grown I expect you to follow any command he gives without delay. Do you understand me sarutahiko?" asked a very serious Kami

"Y-y-yes milady I take it you wish for me to train him when he is old enough as well?" asked a now nervous sarutahiko

"Yes I do now then I need to rest" said kami

"Of course here let me take Naruto to the nursery" said sarutahiko (I'm going to say saru from now on).

"Thank you. Yami why don't you come lay down with me"

"Sure thing sweetie" said yami who had been quiet this entire time.

On the way to the nursery

"Okay Naruto we're almost there" said saru

Suddenly a long and dark shadow covered him and as he turned around to see who it was he was knocked out by a hard chop to the neck

"**Come now nephew lets pay a visit to the realm of earth I'm being summoned to seal away your nephew kurama"**

At Konoha battle between minato and kyuubi

"**Why do you fight me so much human just let me destroy those blasted Uchiha then I will leave and never return" **said a giant fox with nine tails

"I'm sorry I cannot allow you to do that for even though I may not like them they are still apart of the village and I swore to never turn my back on any one in this village so prepare kyuubi **Reaper Death Seal****" **said minato

"**no you idiot do you know what you have done shit I can't beat my uncle not in this condition shit shit shit man grandmas going to fuckin kill me** **for allowing uncle shinigami to show up here man I'm screwed" ** said a now hysterical kurama

Suddenly shinigami appears carrying a small boy "why hello kurama fancy seeing you here oh hey did you know that this is your uncle he is the son of kami and yami and now he's going to be sealed into you wherein once he gets put in that village he will then be tormented hated cursed and all because of you MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA goodbye nephew I'll see you soon." Said the shinigami

"**oh shit this is my new uncle double damn I'm totally getting injured to the point where I wish I could die after this is all over may grandpa yami help me cause kami knows she won't well goodbye outside world it's been nice knowing you" **said kyuubi as he was getting sucked in to his new uncles stomach

"shinigami-sama who is this?" asked minato

"Naruto this is Naruto" said the shinigami smugly

Ten seconds later

Sarutobi arrived and was shocked at what he saw "minato who is this"

"Naruto Uzumaki he… is my son" minato lied "please make sure he is seen as a hero for bearing the burden of kyuubi" and with that minato finally died"

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that just won't be possible this village is to idiotic to see the truth but I will do my best to protect him"

Back at the village

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to present our savior Naruto Uzumaki for he is holding the kyuubi at bay through a seal" Sarutobi said to the crowd of people

"You lie that is obviously the demon sealed in human form he must be killed immediately" shouts of agreement were heard everywhere

"That will not happen in fact I'm placing down a law stating that if any one mentions this to someone who doesn't already know both people will be executed am I understood" said Hiruzen

A small almost mute hai was heard from the entire crowd

"good now leave my sight" as soon as the crowd vanished he sighed "oh what am I going to do with you" the third hokage suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine almost as if kami was about to punish earth for something

Back at limbo

"What the hell do you mean you lost my son" shouted a very angry kami "yami prepare ur men we are going on a trip to the other gods to see if one of them knows what happened"

"Hai"

"Whoever has better pray he isn't harmed when I find or I will kill them personally"

And that's the end of the prologue review and tells me what you thought ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Hello im back and this is chapter one please read and then review

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the best series in the world I only dream of owning Naruto and killing Sasuke one thousand times oh that reminds me Sasuke is going to be a good guy this time around

**The Legendary Prince**

Ah Konoha such a lovely village so peaceful so quie- "AHHHHHHHHH" what the hell was that lets check it out

"get back here demon" random villager number one shouted

"like hell I will" shouted a boy who looked to be about 5 honestly how the hell does a 5 year old get that kinda language I personally blame television eh back to describing so this boy was about 3'2" had a rats nest of blonde hair and ocean blue eyes three whisker marks on each cheek oh and did I mention the fact that he had horns oh well he also has wings that he hides in his clothing. Suddenly this young boy was met with a dead end "ah shit" he turns to face the villagers "why do you do this to me?" he asked desperately

"Don't play dumb with us demon you know as well as we do that you are the kyuubi in human form"

Inside the seal

"**The heaven who on earth just used my title…oh shit that's right I was sealed into my uncle's gut well since I'm awake I might as well call grandma and grandpa" **the kyuubi pulls out a cell phone out… of…well you know what you don't want to know **"hmm what was grandpa's number again oh yea 666 ok its ringing its ringing music from ram jam black betty is playing ughh why doesn't he pick up his damn phone he has an access point on every fuckin point in the universe oh finally he's answering…hello… hey grandpa it me kurama I just wanted to say that umm well I'm sealed inside your son … hello … hello … anybody-"**

In the border of fire country 

"Sweetie my phones ringing let me go pick it up it could be one of the gods with information about Naruto" said yami

"Fine fine hurry it up" said a very tired kami

"Hello … who is this …"said yami as he listened to kurama speaking, "THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN SEALED AWAY INTO MY SON WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHATS GOING ON" said a now pissed yami with an equally pissed yet also worried kami right behind him

Back at the seal this happened

"**I'm at Konoha and your son is about to be attacked by villagers while I can do nothing thanks to the seal uncle shinigami put on me … hello … where did you go *phone beeps signaling the end of the call* ah shit I'm totally screwed over wait no I'm not if anyone the villagers and the shinigami are screwed for what happened oh please let that be the case, hmm I wonder if I can communicate with my new uncle now that I'm awake well doesn't hurt to try" **the kyuubi looked around for the first time since he woke up **"ah shit I'm in a sewer kamidamnit"** said the great fox just now realizing what the hell happened in full earnest

In the real world where only a second has passed this is happening

"IT'S TIME TO DIE DEMON FILTH" said retarded villager number 2 "MAY YAMI SEND YOU TO THE DEEPEST DARKEST PARTS OF THE NINE REALMS OF HELL FOR ALL THAT YOU HAVE DONE TO US"

As soon as he said that a column of green flame forms in front of the boy

"HA YOU SEE THAT THE FLAMES OF HELL HAVE COME TO TAKE THE DEMON AWAY FROM OUR VILLAGE SO HE MAY BE TORMENTED FOR ETERNITY" said a pink haired banshee that looked like someone that is going to be utterly bashed in my story mwah hahahahahaha… you didn't hear that from me.

"**NO YOU FUCKING RETARDED BANSHEE I HAVE COME TO TAKE MY SON AWAY FROM THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WORLD THEN HAVE HIM TRAINED TO COME BACK HERE AND LITERALLY RIP YOU MORONS TO PIECES" **said a large man with horns and hair that looked a lot like the blonde boys

"YOU ONLY GIVE PROOF THAT HE IS A DEMON IF YOU ARE HIS FATHER YAMI-SAMA" said the same retarded banshee

"**WHILE HE MAY BE PART DEVIL THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT HE ISN'T PART SOMETHING ELSE YOU RETARD IN FACT YOU SHOULD BE GLAD THAT HIS MOTHER ISN'T HERE YET OR ELSE SHE WOULD MOST LIKELY KILL YOU ALL WERE YOU STAND" **said yami

"OH I'M NOT GOING TO KILL THEEM JUST MAKE SURE THAT THEY ARE AUTO SENT YOUR WAY SWEETY" said a person that looked like a goddess

"KAMI-SAMA W-W-WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO THAT THING AS IF… You… like… him" said the banshee as realization finally dawned upon her "you mean to tell me that you love YAMI and that you two had th-tha-that thing together"

"I ADVISE THAT YOU DO NOT CALL MY SON A THING AGAIN WENCH OR ELSE I WILL END YOUR PATHETIC EXISTENCE RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME" said a now almost pissed kami

"y-y-y-yes mam" said a now frightened retard

"GOOD NOW I'M TAKING MY SON HOME TO LIMBO WHERE THE KYUUBI WILL BE EXTARCTED THE SHINIGAMI PUNNISHED AND MY SON TRAINED TO COME AND DECIDE YOUR FATE WE WILL BE BACK IN ABOUT 6 YEARS EARTH TIME GO AND TELL THIS TO HIRUZEN SARUTOBI NOW"

"Yes mam right away mam"

And with a burst of green flames and golden light the two were gone

Hokage tower

"Yes what is it?" asked Hiruzen

"w-w-well you see s-sandaime-sama" she told her tale about all that happened, even the mob

and to say that Hiruzen was furiated and worried at the same time would be an understatement I mean hell he was about to have a heart attack

"Leave I will deal with you later I have a lot to do in preparation for the next six years" sighed the Hokage

"y-y-yes sir"

End well review and tell me what you think of this chapter also don't expect me to update this fast always in all truth I had prewritten this chapter so I didn't take too long well anyways ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

And I'm back back back, back again polides is back tell a friend

Nah just messin with you people and is it just me or do I update really fast oh well hey I just wanted to say that starting on this chap and up to the official chapter 8 I'll be doing a one year time skip each chapter don't like that well to fuckin bad my story my rules

Disclaimer: I still haven't found kishimoto so I still don't own Naruto so sad for me also kishimoto if you're reading this I would like to ask why the hell you love Sasuke so much when you made Naruto the main character that is all on with the fiction

**The Legendary Prince**(tlp)

Time skip one year into the future wooobly wooobly woooo

"Naruto, Naruto its time to wake up"-kami

"One more minute mom it's not even three on earth"-Naruto

"I said get up young man" -kami

"Fine fine fine let me get up and get dressed"-Naruto

"There's my boy so you ready to train with saru today"-yami

"Yeah yeah yeah but first I need something to eat do we have anymore pizza"-Naruto (that's right in my story Naruto loves pizza because he's never had ramen so nyah).

At the training grounds

"Ok Naruto today we will be working on your three energies holy, devil, and chakra we will start with the devil energy also known as unholy now then with this energy you can cause natural disaster such as earthquakes, typhoons, tidal waves, shit I'm pretty sure if you try hard enough you can make a fucking meteor. You can also do things like bring back the dead of hell, summon demons, and the like you can also make people feel negative emotions like despair, anger, sadness, etc. Now then for the next 2 years you will be working on mastering these powers so let's begin the first step is to feel all the rage and anger that you have from your demonic side"-saru

"Hai sensei"-Naruto. It took Naruto 5 minutes before he got it down to the point where it would be controlled and collected in a way to where he didn't make the people in a 20 mile radius feel like killing themselves

"Wow good job my boy that was the fastest anyone's gotten it, now try to make me feel an emotion to do this point the unholy energy in my direction and think of the emotion you want me to feel we will do this until you can make me feel all of your negative emotions in .1 seconds flat now let's start with anger go."-saru

Time skip 4 months

"Good job Naruto now that you have emotions mastered let's try to summon the undead we will work on this till you can summon an army in 1 second begin."-saru

"Hai master"-Naruto he tried but the first thing he got was a stupid wandering ghost that even the imps can summon so he started working on it

Time skip 4 months

"Alright now that you can someone all 9 bijuu and there jinchuriki and have gained there trust we can move on to the next and final step yeesh you progress fast any way time for you to try and summon natural disasters try to start off with twisters"-saru

"Hai, sensei after this what energy will I train in holy or chakra" said Naruto now trying to concentrate on making a twister

"Next we will work on holy I want to do chakra last so that you can have the stronger stuff down if we run out of time"-saru

"Ok thanks uncle saru" Naruto suddenly felt a strong breeze and looked around to try and find his twister but no such luck 'sigh this is so going to take up the rest of the year'-Naruto and the young devilgod was correct on that note as it took him four more months to complete this one

Back at Konoha 

"Sandaime-sama a huge twister has just destroyed all of our civilians buildings the approximate time to complete them given that nothing like this happens again is four months"-Kakashi

"Thank you Kakashi but given how things have been going lately what with the mood swings and smell of death everywhere I think it would be best if we just leave it alone for four months just in case"-Hiruzen

"Hai Hokage-sama I will tell the people immediately"- Kakashi said before he left

"Oh why oh why do I have a feeling that you're behind this Naruto, *sigh* it won't do me any good to worry about this now might as well get some sleep after I do this goddamned paperwork" – Hiruzen

"_Hokage-sama the council is requesting an emergency meeting"_-said the Hokage's secretary

"Alright tell them I'll be right there"- Hiruzen

"_Hai Hokage-sama"-_secretary

Council chambers 

"What do you want now council I'm busy doing paperwork and I would like to get some sleep after that"

"Here here" said Shikaku

"Well Hokage-sama it's about the Uchiha clan apparently during the anger mood swing Fugako decided to try and plan a coup and we need permission to send in Itachi to wipe out the threat"-Danzo

"…hmm fine but he must spare the innocent such as the children and the woman that don't know of this"- Hiruzen

"Hai thank you for the permission Hokage-sama the operation will begin tonight that is all that we wished to discuss good night sir"

"Good night council"

Uchiha compound later that night

All around the compound were dead bodies of the Uchiha police force when Sasuke finally made to his house he screamed in terror his father was dead and his mother out cold he ran to the back porch to try and find who did this and what he saw made him pale it was his brother

"Brother who did this?" questioned the young naïve Sasuke

"Me"-Itachi

"Why?"-Sasuke

"Because father threatened to kill you and then use the police force to do the same to mother after he let them rape her I didn't want to do this but he left me no choice"-Itachi

After that Sasuke broke down into tears wishing that it wasn't true yet deep down knew that it was simply because that sounded like something his father would do but now Sasuke only had one goal in mind and that was to get stronger so that this shit never happened again

End ok please review yadda yadda and ja ne people have a wonderful time

Disappears into a crowd of naked women all with d cups


	4. Chapter 4

Hello the speed writer is back with chapter 3 lets rock

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto but I'm trying damn it. :(

**The Legendary Prince**

**Chapter 3**

Training ground heaven

"Alright Naruto you've mastered your unholy chakra now we move on to holy, what holy can do is quite simple really you see it like unholy has 3 major abilities it can revive anyone on the mortal plane that has been dead for less than 24 hours, it can stop natural disasters, and it can summon angels and seraphs or the holy fighting force in the end of our training I expect you to be able to summon the legendary nine or the holy versions of the bijuu they are the lightning dragon, the fire dragon, the water dragon, earth dragon, the wind dragon, the magma dragon, the ice dragon, the light dragon, and the dark dragon oh and you can also make people feel positive emotions so four things not three my bad well let's get started"- saru

*sigh* "Hai sensei I'm ready" – Naruto

Time skip, because I've told you what the powers do and I don't want to just do multiple time skips, two years later

"Good job Naruto now we just have to get you control of your chakra and we will be finished since we did all of your physical training during the first year now this should only take six months and then another six months to do more physical training to make sure you are the strongest person out there if you are ever cut away from your other powers let's begin" –saru

*sigh* "hai sensei let's get this over with so I can go to earth and give them their judgment I still can't believe I have to spend four years to get to know them before I'm allowed to give them judgment *sigh* oh well let's do this"- Naruto

Last time skip for a while one year later

"Naruto come here it's time to spend your last year here with me and I have a present for you"

"Coming mom give me a second to get down" said Naruto as he walks down the stairs "alright what is it you want to give me"

"Well I wanted to give you a dojutsu so that you will be better protected after all while you're in the human realms you are considered a mortal just like everyone else though granted you can only die by getting your head chopped off you should still be careful I don't want to ever have to revive you got it" kami said worriedly

"Yes mam so what type of dojutsu are you giving me?" –Naruto asked excitedly

"I'm giving you one that is essentially a mix of Sharingan and Byakugan except that you will also be able to rewind, pause, and fast forward time got it?" kami asked

"Yes mam so I take it I'll need to use the rest of the time I have here to train to master it huh"

"Yes"

"Ok I'll be back in 11 months so that I can at least spend a month with you guys before I leave oh before I go what does it look like and how will I know that I've mastered it"

"What it does to your eyes is move your iris into the shape of a hourglass and you will know that it is mastered when the color changes to desert yellow for each stage you master it will start to look more and more like that color also you will get the effects of eternal mangekyo Sharingan while you are mastering the Sharingan levels."

"Thanks mom thanks dad I'll see you later" and with that Naruto left

"Now then yami lets replay the time you got me pregnant"

First Lemon ever tell me how I do

"My pleasure" said yami who starts to get undressed and then starts undressing kami kissing every time an article of clothing came off in the spot that it came off and when he got to her dd cup breast he started to lick and gently nibble on her nipples while his hands continued undressing her

"OH DEAR ME THAT FEELS SO GOOOD KEEP GOING PLEASE KEEP GOING" kami moaned/yelled in ecstasy

"oh does my little kami like that well you know what I want you to beg for it beg for me to continue like the slut you know you are" said yami

"OH YESS PLEASE CONTINUE I'M YOUR SLUT AND YOURS ALONE JUST PLEASE KEEP GOING"

"If you insist slut" yami slowly moved his hand past her panties and starts playing with her clit before he lets go completely undresses her and then takes his dick out of his pants "suck it" kami nods an starts to suck on the ten inch dick in front her like it's a lollipop then she starts to deepthroat him with vigor moaning her mouth the entire time "AH SHIT I'M ABOUT TO CUM YOU BETTER DRINK IT ALL SLUT" yami yelled and she tried but there was just too much and it ended up coming out of the sides of her mouth and nose right now she was just glad she couldn't die of drowning "get up and turn around"

"Yes master" kami said she turned around and bent over her pussy in the air begging to be pounded

"That's a good slut here is your reward" he said before he smacked her ass so hard it left a mark on her ass before he started to thrust deep into her pussy making scream out in pleasure

"OHHH YESSS FASTER PLEASE FUCK ME FASTER" yami picked up the pace and was about to cum in her pussy he could tell she was about to cum as well because her pussy became very tight all of a sudden

"GAH I'M ABOUT TO CUM TAKE IT ALL"

"SO AM I AHHHHHHHHHHH"

"YAMMMIIII/KAMMMMIII" they both screamed out together both Cuming at the same time.

Lemon end

"*pant, pant*wait are you planning on having another kid"

"*pant, pant* yep and this time it's going to be a girl"

"Oh shit that means I have to buy clothes every year damn it"

Time skip 11 months

"Alright I'm back and who's this little girl belong to" – Naruto

"Naruto this is your sister Naruko" - kami

"Sweet that means I'm an older brother yatta how old is she"

"Two months" - yami

"Cool well I'm off to earth wish me luck oh and tell aunt fate I said bye for me later"

"Will do goodbye Naruto be safe" – kami

"I will"

Down in Konoha 

"Well I'm back and better than ever I should go talk to the old man and ask where I need to go"(by the way Naruto is using a henge to hide his horns)

Hokage tower

"Hmm isn't this the day Naruto comes back I can't wait to see how he's grown" Hiruzen

And end cool longest chap so far and my first lemon well review and tell me what you think ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

And once again I'm back and may I just say wow a lot of people have viewed/visited this story yet no reviews have been made come on people review I crave the knowledge of what you think of my story so review damnit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else I use unless it's a weapon I made in my head during my free time so yeah on with the story

**The Legendary Prince**

Hokage tower

"_Excuse me Hokage-sama there is a young boy waiting to see you he says you should be expecting him"_ the secretary said

"Send him in Miss Yamanaka" the Hokage said tiredly

"_Right away sir"_

"Hey old man you look older than usual don't tell me that you've aged that fast since I've been gone" -Hiruzen

"N-Naruto is that you my boy" -Hiruzen

"Sure is old man how you been doing since I left on my six year training trip" -Naruto

"Quite well though it has been rather quiet without you around I see you've grown into a fine young man so how was your training with your… parents" -Hiruzen

"It was awesome I still can't believe I'm the son of the strongest beings in the universe it's so cool I've been able to master all of my energies and my new dojutsu that if I decide to stay down here with would pass on to any of my kids" -Naruto

"New dojutsu what does it do exactly" -Hiruzen

"It has every property of the Sharingan, Byakugan, and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan it can also manipulate time to my will"-Naruto

"So you're saying that in a sense you are the god of time"-Hiruzen

"Huh yeah guess I am never really thought to much on it oh you should also know that I am the master of the nine bijuu and there jinchuriki as well as the master of the holy nine or as I've come to call them uujib since they are the opposite of the bijuu as in instead of unholy beings that go on rampages they are holy beings that help to calm the bijuu if they go over board or something like that oh and you should also know that I am no longer the carrier of my nephew kyuubi"-Naruto

"Wait what do you mean nephew kyuubi?"-Hiruzen

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that huh well you see it goes like this, the sage of six paths was actually my older brother the son of kami and he split my sister the jubi into nine separate tailed beast and since they were my brother and sister the bijuu are essentially all my niece and nephews oh and the uujib are the same except instead of a ten tailed wolf that was evil and a sage that was good it was a twenty winged phoenix that was good and a demon lord with a devil eye so yeah there you go look I would like to join the academy but I don't know the who what when where how's yet so can you please hurry this along" -Naruto

"Of course sorry Naruto though if I might ask they are going to want a last name so what should I put down" -Hiruzen

"Hmm how about Jikan (it means time in Japanese don't believe me look it up) since that's essentially what I am" said the now known Naruto Jikan

"Ok then you'll be in room 301 under teacher Iruka and Mizuki" -Hiruzen

"Oh that reminds me Mizuki is a traitor who plans on stealing the scroll of forbidden seals in 2 years' time" -Naruto

"Thank you Naruto that is very helpful to know oh and Naruto drop the henge you should be proud to show off your wings and horns it's what makes you well you"-Hiruzen

"Sure thing old man **kai**" with that we see Naruto's trueform his wings now looking about the size of the desk his horns looking more demonic and pointy he also seems to have gained a halo "Well I'll see you later old man oh and the secret to paperwork is shadow clones"

"DAMNIT WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT "says the old Hokage as he now repeatedly rams his head into his desk "**kage bunshin any jutsu**" with a pop of smoke ten clones appear "alright men let's do this thing"

At the ninja academy

"Umm excuse me miss I'm looking for room 301 which direction is it in I'm a new student here"

"Oh right this way" the lady said getting up and leading the way not even looking at him

"Thank you misses"

"No proble- eh what are you" said the woman just now getting a look at him

"Oh you mean the horns and wings and halo that's all just a part of my bloodline sorry if it freaks you out I can't really control it" Naruto lied easily (hey being part devil does that for you)

"Oh no its fine I should have known better since bloodlines are known to do weird things sometimes well goodbye I hope you have a good day"

"Thanks later miss …" "Oh I'm Kurenai Yuhi and in all honesty you might not seeing as I'm applying for my jounin test soon" "Oh really cool well good luck I got to go"

"Oh right well goodbye"

In the class room 

"Class we are getting a new student to day so I would like you all to be nice and respectful he has some different appearances due to his bloodline now I would like you all to welcome Naruto Jikan" said Iruka as Naruto walks in everyone gasps at his appearance half of the girls that were Sasuke fan girls immediately decided that they were going after him (poor Naruto)

"Hello everyone I'm Naruto" said Naruto as he took a seat next to Sasuke and Shino

"Alright class I need you all to come outside so that we can start todays exercise fighting and if you lose within 30 seconds you will be kicked out of the academy now then come on"

Academy training ground

"Alright everyone begin" by the end of the day only nine were left Shino, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shikimaru, Ino, Choji, and some other girl named Aika.

Alright that's the end of this chapter now the question is who the hell is Aika and why did I cut the rest of the class right then well the answer is NONE OF YOUR BUISENESS ja ne

*disappears into group of hot girls* oh and don't forget to review damn it


	6. Chapter 6

Hello I'm back I want to give a shout out to Naruhinalover20, i love naruto fanfics, and Silver Heart11DOOM for being the only people to review and in response to I love Naruto fanfics plee I will be trying to make these chapters at least 1k longer than usual maybe more but no promises it gets hard for me to continue after certain points, also I just noticed I said legenday when it was supposed to be legendary that is now a problem no longer anyway on with the story that you all love so much

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but one day, one day I will…jk

**The Legendary Prince ****(might be renamed to god of time give me a review to say yay or nay)**

At the academy the next day

"Alright students now that we know which ones of you are fit to be shinobi we will start trying to figure out who is going to be on whose team by giving you a test that determines who you would work well with ready begin" said Iruka to the nine leftover students it saddens him to know end to know that only nine had a possibility to make as a team as ninja for the leaf village 'oh well that's life for you'

The students all began the questionnaire

Naruto P.O.V

'Ok let's see here question one' **if you had to fight would you rather fight up close and personal, from a distance, or in between?** 'Hmm I would have to say that it depends if my opponent is strong long-range, weak but fast midrange, or if he is weak and slow then close range, ok next question' **if you had to define yourself how would you do it?** 'Well if I had to describe myself I would say that I'm a little laid back until I need to be serious, pretty powerful, and not to judgmental at least until I've gotten to know the person, alright 40% done now what's next' **What type of person would you like to work along with?** 'Hmm well I would have to say people that can take a joke, are social but don't try to pressure me to be, know how to stay calm and want to become stronger, next' **who would you like to be on your team?** Naruto looks around the room carefully so as to get a quick judge of people in terms of how they might act 'well I would have to say Sasuke Uchiha due to his calmness and Shino Aburame due to his collectedness, alright final question' **Why do you want to be a ninja of Konoha?** 'Hmm well to meet new people travel a little and save the lives of those who don't deserve to die' Naruto finished his test and looked around not surprised to see he was the first one done though freezing time might have helped in that a little 'hmm well while its frozen might as well check what's up in this town to see how everyone has been doing who knows I might even get a chance to be in the women's hot springs while some cute hotties are there… hmm… yep I'm going to the hot springs'

At the hot springs 

'Wow I can't believe that all of these women are so hot man am I glad I can freeze time to come back here anytime that I want whoa look at that one she has like the hugest tits ever and the brown haired one next to her has some pretty nice ones as well I just have to feel them' so he went over to the aged blonde and young brunette and started to feel their tits ooh and look at the purple haired woman she's got some pretty nice ones as well after a while he gets bored and decides to leave but not before jacking off on each woman in there making sure that all of them drank his cum 'Ah man that was the best I can't wait to come back and do that again so Naruto dried himself off grabbed all the girls clothing took pictures off each one of them holding or sucking his dick went to his house to drop everything off and then went back to his class room so that he can get this day over with. With a quick **kai **to release the pause of time he waited for everyone else to finish the test before they were told it was lunch and that by the time they got back in they would be ready for them with the next part of the assignment

At lunch

At lunch everyone sat at the same table as Naruto to give him a proper greeting

"Hey there Naruto we all just wanted to give you a proper greeting before class even if we do only have a few minutes" Kiba

"I can help with that its part of my bloodline and since I might be paired with anyone of you I think its fair to lets you see what it does" Naruto then stood up and yelled "**TIME RELEASE: FROZEN TIME AREA STYLE**" effects were immediate as everything but the group at the table stopped just plain stopped "you see my bloodline has all abilities of the Sharingan and Byakugan except it can also control time I can also upgrade any dojutsu to its max level even the Byakugan which no one but the first Hyuga been able to do and if you do not believe me then I can prove it Sasuke, Hinata come here" they did as told one with doubt the other with excitement at being able to finally become stronger so that people won't compare him to his older brother "Alright are you two ready"

"Hai"

"Ok here we go **TIME RELEASE: ULTIMATE DOJUTSU UPGRADE**" as he said it Sasuke's eyes transformed into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Hinata's changed slightly in color instead of pale blue they were now a very pale yellow with blue tint

"Wow I can see everything and it's all in color I can also see another 360 chakra points this is amazing" said Hinata in wonder of her new eyesight

"I can see everything it's all going in like super slow mode I also seem to know how to use the eye already as though I've had this for 15 years thank you Naruto this is the best thing anyone has ever given me I just know that now I'm even stronger than my brother this is awesome I feel like a huge wait has been lifted off my shoulders and that now I can take on the world." Said a very unusually happy and talkative Sasuke

"It's nothing though I didn't take you for the talking type oh and hin-" everyone turned around as they heard a large thud and saw Hinata unconscious with blood coming out of her nose saying things like

"Naruto … biggest … ever seen … so huge"

Naruto had the decency to blush while saying "umm I think she forgot to turn her new Byakugan off before looking at me directly"

"What why would that matter?" asked the group curiously

"Well you see when the Byakugan gets an upgrade until they train with it they can only see through things as thin as a layer as clothing and since she was focusing on me … well … um" he couldn't say the rest due to being a little embarrassed which is weird for him he has never had these types of problems saying things like this before so why Hinata what was so different about her that was making him feel guilty about what happened at the hot springs 'oh well I'll figure it out later' he thought to himself

"OOOHHHHH so she saw you without clothing?" asked Ino

"In a sense yes"

"Oh hey we almost forgot that the only reason we are here right now is to introduce everyone to Naruto" said Ino

"Oh yea that's right hey I'll go first alright my name is Kiba I like my ninken Akamaru, my clan and pranks, I dislike those without honor, my hobbies are coming up with new moves to train with, and my dream is to one day be the best tracking nin in the world. Your turn Ino"

"Ok well my name is Ino I like Sasuke and my clan jutsu as well as flowers I dislike Sakura my hobbies are arranging flowers and my dream is to become a great medic your turn Aika.

"My name is Aika I like the color green, people who train hard and honor the tradition of hard work, I dislike quiet people and people that don't know how to treat a lady my hobbies are to train to become a good shinobi and my dream is to find a man who just feels right to me and then marry him ok your turn Choji.

"Hello *munch* my name *crunch* is Choji and I like my clan *munch crunch* food, and my clan jutsu which allow me to *om nom nom nom* eat a lot of food I dislike jerks people who do not eat enough and people who make fun of my size, my hobbies are *nom nom nom nom* eating and practicing my clan jutsu, my dream is to make people take the Akimichi seriously again.*crinkle crinkle* oops ate the plastic anyways your turn Shikimaru.

"Ugh this is so troublesome I'm going back to bed my answer to everything on order is average things, rude people, clouds, and average woman successful son your turn Shino *snore*."

"My name is Shino I like insects people that are nice to insects and my clan, I dislike people who harm insects and people that think all insects and bugs are annoying my hobbies are collecting new bugs, and my dream is to bring home the most species of bugs ever"

"I know how to help with all of your dreams so far" Naruto said suddenly "for Kiba, Ino, and Choji train just a little harder though Choji should do his in public so that people can see him do the training for Aika I hear that there is a guy in the grade above us and based on what you said he would be perfect just look for a guy named Rock Lee for Shikimaru look into a civilian named Rosaline and finally Shino I'm going to give you this map it has the location, name, and picture of every species of insect in the world and before you guys ask how I know all this you have to swear you won't tell anyone do you agree."

"Hai" everyone said

"Good ok look the reason I know all this and why I'm helping you is because I am the son of the kami and the yami" he then began to tell them all that had been happening "and that's my story"

"So wait you are saying that you are a god and that we are talking to a real live god"

"Hai but please don't start calling me Sama or anything that annoys me a lot"

"Ok but that is still so cool we are in the presence of a god"

"Yes ok we get it leave me alone about it and also don't let your wife pick out your third child's name just trust me on this ok"

"Ok but why the third"

"Well let's just say that that is the only time she gets the gender wrong"

Shikimaru makes a large O with his mouth showing he understands

"Guys I hate to say this but I'm out of the chakra I need to fuel this meaning i have to turn time back on so get ready because this part is a little jumpy **kai**" as soon as he said the word everything moved normal speed and the group felt like they were about to throw up due to the sudden movement increase "well back inside the bell is about to ring later" said Naruto

Back inside 

"Well I'm glad to announce that the teams will be as following team."

END aren't I a stinker well that's all I made it to the 2k marker so I'm done ja ne I got to go to tai Kwan do.

*sinks into earth as though it was a mud clone monitoring you the entire time MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*


	7. Chapter 7

And I'm back I know this is a little late but shit started to get fucked up today this most likely will not go past 1.5k words of actual story I am too tired to do anything else well lets go

Disclaimer: ughh I hate this it's a waste of space oh well I do not own Naruto so get off my back about it yeesh you've just been disclaimed

**The legendary prince(or god of time)**

At the academy

"Alright people the teams are as following Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata are team A1, Aika, Kiba, and Shino you are team T1, Ino, Choji, and Shikimaru you are team C1 now then for the next two years you will be led by chunin on d-rank missions after two years you will get your Jounin-sensei and he/she will train you and take you on c-rank missions now then are there any questions" Naruto raised his hand "yes Naruto what is it"

"I was just wondering why our teams are letters then number instead of just numbers like usual"

"Good observation well each letter stands for something you see, A stands for assault and since you are the first to do this you will be A1, T stands for tracking team, and C stands for capture team do you understand"

"Hai sensei"

"Good now go sit with your teammates and then get to know each other a bit better starting now"

"Hai, well isn't this ironic we just happen to be the only ones that didn't introduce ourselves at that little meeting" said Naruto casually

"Yes it seems that way well let's start off with Hinata ladies first after all"

"H-h-hai my name is Hinata Hyuuga I like cinnamon buns my family and people with determination in their big blue eyes, I-i-I d-d-don't really dislike anything except for the caged bird seal, my goal is to become a strong leader and get a certain someone to notice me, my hobbies are gardening and trying to become stronger" she said timidly

"I'll go next" said Sasuke "my name is Sasuke Uchiha I like my family and tomatoes I dislike being in my brothers shadow my hobbies are training to surpass him and prove that my brother isn't the only person with talent in our family my dream is to travel far and wide so that I can see new things"

"Ok looks like it's my turn my name is Naruto Jikan I like the world and the creatures of the world though I'm still deciding on the human race, pizza and growing stronger I dislike people attacking the innocent my hobbies are training and fighting new and stronger opponents my dream is to travel the multi-verse and have experiences that no one else will ever have oh I also want to be the strongest creature in existence so that I can take the mantle from my parents as the king of heaven and hell then find a way to make peace between the two sides so that the threat of the chaotic apocalypse will finally be over and all can rest easier" said Naruto with determination burning fiercely in his eyes.

"Wow that's a pretty big order you sure you can handle all that"

"I kinda have to it's my fate and destiny after all though it has changed before for instance Sasuke your brother lied to you about the reason he killed your father the real reason he did it was to stop a coup and in all honesty if things had went like they were originally meant to then you and Itachi would be the last two Uchiha and instead of calm and collected you would have been a vengeful bastard emo and for you Hinata your fate was actually meant to be the strangest Hyuuga in history and your father not mother was supposed to have died she just drank the wrong cup of tea oh and when you get home tell Neji to come visit me in a little my aunt had a present she wanted me to give him"

"O-ok Naruto" said a shaken up Hinata

"Well see you guys tomorrow I got shit to do and people to mess with"

With Naruto 

'Hmm let's see who gets pranked today oh how about that pink banshee it would be totally awesome to get back at her' so Naruto headed to the Haruno household '**TIME RELEASE: FREEZE**' Naruto mentally yelled and as time stopped he went on in 'hmm what to do what to do oh I know how about I burn all of the clothing and break all of the valuables ha ha ha ha a wonderful idea' so Naruto went around and trashed the Haruno household looking around he noticed that someone was in the shower 'oh this is to good to pass up' he thought so he went to the bathroom turned the water to freezing then made an elaborate trap that would make the toilet flush as soon as someone tried to turn it back on to warm thus making it hot again 'mwah hahahahahaha that'll teach them to stay out of other peoples business' he thought happily well time to go as he left and got back to his spot in the street he released the frozen time and the effects were immediate Naruto started laughing so hard that he was choking the best part is he found the safe were **all **of their money was stored and he burned that to shit he even made it look like it was them themselves that did it oh life is good for the blonde for now.

Next day at the academy

"Alright everyone today we start off with a few d-ranks meant to help in what your team specialty will be, team A1 meet Kotetsu at the main gate he will take it from there," "hai"

At the main gate

"Alright guys and gal we will be doing the best things for your team style so we will do d-ranks that involve moving heavy objects, keeping things lifted up high for a long time, etc. got it" they all nodded in conformation "good then let's go and do this I only have two years to make you all fit for your job now then we will start with this one since its good for endurance capture torra the cat" he said with an evil flint in his eyes or maybe it was just the sun oh well who can tell for sure

Two years later 

"Alright good job I'm proud of you nine now then it's off to meet your jounin-sensei now then team A1 your sensei is

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end well I'll try to be back tomorrow with another fic so let's go don't forget to review the name change idea oh well later people

*disappears in thin air as though I wasn't there in the first place*


	8. Chapter 8

Hello I am back and I'm giving a shoutout to my newest reviewer rickyjames 196(, now then I would like to say thank you all for reading and making this big I am glad that you all like it this story makes me proud

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**The legendary prince**

At the academy

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted team A1 your jounin sensei will be Ibiki Morino, team C1 you will be under Kurenai, and team T1 you will be under Kakashi Hatake now then wait here for your sensei to show up that is all that I have left to say to you so I'll see you l8r comrades."

10 minutes later

"Team A1"

"Hai"

"You're with me maggots now come on we are burning daylight meet me at training ground 7"

"Hai sensei" said the team

Training ground seven 10 minutes later

"Alright listen up maggots as of today you are all under my command I will teach you and train you to the best of my abilities until you become a chunin and when that time comes you will leave me alone now then to start off todays training you will each one hundred laps around Konoha while I through kunai at you we begin in 15 minutes so get ready" said the sadist while all the genin could think of was a collective 'SHIT'

6 MONTHS LATER

"Alright maggots that is enough for today I wanted to tell you that in two weeks' time you will be taking the chunin exams so I want you to each train individually for a while so that you can come up with some new skills to surprise people with got it good now get to work"

At Naruto's place

'hmm what to do what to do oh I know I can train to get a new power hmm I wonder what I should go for though I mean I already control time to the point that I can mess with it at will hmmm oh I know' Naruto gets up and runs to his room to grab a scroll he has been writing stuff down in 'hmmm where is it ah here we go test 55 where instead of making pizza from thin air I accidently made a wormhole man thank mother for my rewind ability ok so now then what did I do again oh right I concentrated on a portal to my pizza so let's just try making a portal for now hmm I wonder how Neji is doing I haven't talked to him since I delivered aunty fate's message'

Flashback

"Hello Neji Hyuuga I have a message to deliver to you from my aunt"

"Really well who is your aunt Jikan?"

"The goddess of fate she wanted me to tell you thank you for believing in her so much and that she is willing to do any one thing that is within her power for you if you do one thing for her"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Well I don't have any real reason in truth I would rather be at home eating pizza then talking to you right now but my aunt had a message and I promised I would deliver and I do not go back on promises to family"  
"Fine I will believe you what does she want for the only thing that I want to change is the branch family having to serve the main as well as this damned seal"

"She can fix both of those and all she wants you to do is be nicer to Hinata because the kidnapping wasn't her fault it was clouds she doesn't want you to put the blame on someone where it is not due"

"Fine I see your point now how do you intend to hold up your end of the bargain"

"I don't know what she is going to I just know that she is going to do it"

"Fine if nothing happens within a week then I will find you and I will kill you"

'Huh you could try'

Six days later the elders of the main house mysteriously died and Hiashi, who came to his senses after being forced live the entire branch members suffering due to a very powerful genjutsu, removed the caged bird seal from all the branch members and apologizing to all of them as he did so needless to say all the branch members were shocked, confused, and mainly happy because they were finally free of their curse Hiashi also decided that, since there was no longer a branch side of the family, Neji was to be the new heir to the family since he was by far a prodigy amongst the Hyuuga.

Flashback end

'Ahh good times oh well back to work I need to get this new power down by the end of the next two weeks hmm I wonder what I should call this new form of manipulation… oh I know how about space release… perfect' so Naruto trained in his newly dubbed space release and soon enough was already creating new techniques with it like the **Uchū rirīsu****: BEND IN REALITY **which allowed him to distort things in the air he also created**Uchū rirīsu****: CREATOR **which allowed him to create anything from thin air but his favorite out of all of them **Uchū rirīsu : DIMENSION STEP **(AN: Uchū rirīsu means space release)so far he could instantly teleport himself anywhere he wanted to the only thing is it takes up more and more chakra as he goes farther and farther from his starting point. Naruto absolutely loved it he was now in a sense the god of time and space, he was definitely ready for the chunin exams the question is are the chunin exams ready for him.

Day of the exam

We find team A1 at the front of the academy

"You guys ready for this" Naruto asked his teammates

"Hai"

"Then let's go" so the team went upstairs and saw Izumu and Kotetsu henged into their younger form they also see the genjutsu on the door but decide not to say anything and just keep on walking upstairs past the crowd of 50 teams standing there trying to get in finally they get to the top at the real room 301 and decide to go ahead and walk in there to their shock only about 38 teams not including themselves were there and only two of those 38 were Konoha teams team C1 and another one that looked as though they had been a team for a while they noticed that the other teams were made of people from Kumo, Iwa, Mizu, Suna, and Kusa but that seemed to be it they decided it would be best to stay quiet and wait for the exam to start and sure enough a few seconds later it was time for the start of the exams the proctor being none other than Anko Mitarashi herself

"Alright maggots get to your seats and let's get this started with" the rest of the exam pretty much goes the same way except now there are only 8 teams left two from Mizu, Kumo, Suna, and Konoha teams respectively now then the second stage is pretty much the same only no Orochimaru since Sasuke isn't the last Uchiha now on to then on with the story

At the tower in the forest of death

"Congratulations on making it this far now then everyone here has a one month break before the final exams since there is only 12 people left and I am proud that you of the next generation are taking life seriously and surpassing your predecessors in this world I look forward to your fights in the coming month train hard and be prepared for the future" said Hiruzen everyone bowed and left the tower to get back to the place they are staying at for the time being

Two weeks later

Two weeks have gone by and Naruto was ready for a break being in that forest made him realize that it might be a good idea to get a weapon so he had teleported to heaven and asked his personal weapon smith to make him a sword that would be able to harm any being whether it be human, demon, or god the smith agreed to make him one and made him a black bladed saw tooth scimitar with stars running along it as well as an hourglass grip. As soon as Naruto received the blade he thanked the smith and went back to earth to start his training with the blade he has gotten pretty far but he is no where near finished oh well back to training.

Hey guys I'm going to end it there review tell me what you think and so on see you next time ja ne

*disappears in a thunderclap*


	9. Chapter 9

Hello I am back sorry for the wait I had shit that needed to be done but I am back now so let's go, go, go

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**The Legendary Prince**

Chunin exam stadium

"Alright now then ladies and gentlemen welcome to the chunin exams; first and foremost give it up for the Professor, Hiruzen Sarutobi your Hokage," he was interrupted by a huge cheer from the crowd "next give it up to the sand man the Kazekage," this time the cheers were a little more quiet seeing as how some were still miffed at Sunagakure "Next please help me welcome the mistress of the mist the Mizukage," this time all the cheers seemed to come from the male population "and finally the lighting man himself the Raikage" this time there were no cheers as no one really liked Kumo "now then introducing the genin, all the way from Kumogakure we have Yugito Nii, Samui, and Omoi, next from Kirigakure we have Haku Momochi, Chojuru, and Suigetsu, from Sunagakure we have Gaara Sabuka, Kankuro Sabuka, and Temari Sabuka, and finally from the leaf village itself we have Naruto Jikan, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha, now then the matches will be determined right here right now so get ready cause the first match is Sasuke Uchiha vs. Haku Momochi ready Hajime"

"So your name is Haku well it will be my pleasure to crush you into dust"

"You seem very confident in yourself why is it you are confident when you have already lost for as soon as this match began I started to steadily freeze the arena just look at your legs they are already frozen this is game for the only way to get my ice off is to remove the body part that is frozen and if you remove your feet then you cannot attack me and you know it so do you forfeit"

"Tch fine I forfeit just get this ice off of me"

"Why don't you just dispel the genjutsu? Since that is all that is you know for an Uchiha you are not very wise in the ways of genjutsu but if you wish then **KAI** there see all gone"

"Winner by forfeit Haku Momochi"

"Damnit you tricked me I can't believe I fell for that it should have been obvious why didn't I see it." Sasuke was saying all the way back as he went to go sit down

"Alright next match Suigetsu vs. Gaara"

Up in the genin box

"Hmm this should be interesting three vs. one, water vs. sand I believe that the winner has already been determined here" said Naruto as for the first time Yugito recognized the blonde as well as the two that were about to face off

"Been a long time uncle Naruto how have you been" said Yugito who went up and hugged her favorite uncle (and yes I mean uncle) for you see once Naruto had summoned all the jinchuriki he decided it would be fun to make them all the bijuu instead so he merged them, the jinchuriki and the original bijuu, together making them all his nieces and nephews

"Good to see you two Yugito you haven't been misbehaving have you"

"No uncle"

"Good now let us watch your brothers fight"

"Hai uncle" Yugito said

Back at the arena

"Been a long time 1 how you been brother"

"Good brother 3 though it seems I have to forfeit seeing as how I know that I cannot beat you, PROCTER I FORFEIT I CANNOT BEAT THIS MAN" Gaara said a little miffed that he wasn't going to get to fight

"Winner Suigetsu, now then the next fight will consist of Naruto vs. Omoi begin"

"Let's go Omoi get ready cause here comes the new **SPACE STLYE: MULTI WORMHOLE**" as soon as Naruto finished a giant dome of burning wormholes appeared and Naruto jumped into one with blade in hand and then started teleporting around the place gaining momentum unit he was going Mach 10 he then moved the wormholes in front of him and Omoi "here I come with the new **SPEED SLICER BARRAGE**" then out of nowhere twenty Naruto's came out of the wormholes and started to slash every bit of his opponents body to ribbons yet still making sure that he would live finally he sent a diamond kick to his temple knocking him out cold

"Winner by knockout Naruto Jikan" the crowd burst into cheers for finally seeing a true fight even if it was only 20 seconds now then we will take a twenty minute intermission then get back on with the fight

Kage booth

"Screw chunin that kid should be a fucking Jounin by now why the hell is he still a genin Hiruzen" the Raikage asked/demanded

"He choose to be he decided that he was just going to go through each level like everyone else though I do agree he is an easy pick for jounin what say you Mizukage, Kazekage"

"Well I personally think that he should be your Hokage with that type of power he is easily an SS-ranked Nin which is something very few have ever been considered"

"True but what about you Kazekage you have been very quiet this evening"

"Ku ku ku sensei I say that he is perfect to be my new host NOW LET THE INVASION BEGIN"

"Orochimaru I should have known that it was you that I was warned of"

"What do you mean warned of who could possibly have told you that I was coming"

"A god that you seem to have your eyes on" said Sarutobi as the barrier was put up "now then let's see how you face me while I'm in my prime" said the Hokage as he dispelled the genjutsu he placed on himself to hide the fact that he seemed to be 20 again

"How is this possible, how are you so young again"

"Now, now that's my little secret"

So the invasion began and it was also destroyed with ease thanks to Naruto and the rest of Konoha slaughtering the ninja left and right and thanks to Naruto's jutsu of revival there was absolutely no casualties on the leafs side and due to Naruto's SPACE RELEASE Orochimaru and the Sound Four were killed, Kabuto was brought in for questioning and all the genin that managed to kill or subdue at least 25 enemy shinobi were promoted to chunin or if they happened to kill or capture 75 enemy shinobi they were promoted to jounin at the end of the day all the genin made it to chunin and 6 made it to jounin those six were Neji, Gaara, Suigetsu, Yugito, Shikimaru, and of course Naruto who was going to be promoted to that rank anyway and while most of the newly made chunin were happy one was pissed and demanded how he had not become a jounin after all he brought in 74 of the enemy so why was he not promoted like Naruto, Shikimaru, and Neji to which the Hokage Replied "yes you got 74 but the deal was that you can be a jounin if you get 75 or more and I will not make any exceptions for anyone and that includes you now then if you can beat all of them in a fight then I will gladly give you the rank seeing as how 5 of Shikimaru's opponents were jounin, 30 of Neji's were jounin and all 666 of Naruto's were jounin so if you can beat all of them in a fight one at a time with a hour interval in between each fight then I will promote you to jounin right after you are done and I'll even let you pick the order that you fight them in but if you fail" the Hokage said seeing that he was about to jump the gun "then I will demote you to genin, so do we have a deal"

"Y-yes I will do this I want to do it now and the order is Naruto, Shikimaru, and then Neji"

"Ok let me summon them meets us at training ground 666 or training ground hell as some like to call it in 30 minutes don't be late or I will revoke the deal and you will be stuck with chunin for 18 years(AN:6+6+6=18)"

"H-hai Hokage-sama"

25 minutes later training ground 666

"I'm here" said Sasuke

"Ah good now then let's get to it first match Naruto vs. Sasuke begin" the fight if you could call it that lasted 7.77 seconds all Naruto did was destroy Sasuke's Sharingan then look at him while saying "You were not worthy of my gift to you so now you will no longer be able to activate your special eyes ever again, Sasuke I'm sorry it had to be this way but you forced my hand goodbye." That was it Sasuke lost and can now never use his Sharingan ever again

Time skip 1 year later

One year had passed and Naruto was now dating Hinata even though she knew he would most likely have a harem of women once they left Hinata made him promise though that only the civilians would be killed in the next six months when he delivered his judgment in six months and then left to with her to go to all the different universes out there to face new stronger foes and get more people in his harem also the next Hokage was chosen to be Kakashi after Naruto promised him that if he took this offer and swore to stop being late all the time that he would be rewarded a place next to all his loved ones in heaven needless to say Kakashi was ecstatic to know that he would be able to see his father sensei and teammates again when he died and he quickly took up the position without a second thought, finally Naruto had a few preparations to make for the coming journey like telling his nephew Han that he was in charge of the new bijuu while he was gone ,since he was the wisest of them, but that only applied while on earth if they went to visit kyuubi then he was in charge he also had to tell the uujib that he was leaving and to watch out for their cousins and make sure they don't get in to too much trouble while he was gone to which they agreed to now all he had to do was make the portal that would take him to the next dimension some place where instead of chakra use to control the elements the people could 'bend' as they called it to their will he heard of two beings he wanted to fight the Avatar or master of 'all four' elements and Ozai the fire king he hoped with all his might that these people were strong otherwise he would be beyond pissed and he would probably destroy their planet well hey if they can last at least ten minutes then he will spare them but any less from the both of them and then well there goes the bender planet oh well he will find out in 6 months whether or not he would be pissed so no use babbling about it now.

Time skip six months

Another six months had passed and it was time for his departure and Konoha's judgment luckily for Konoha Hinata managed to convince him yet again to only kill those that he saw most in the crowd of people that would mob him when he was younger he had relented and did as she asked though all of the Haruno's died not that anyone was going to miss all of the noise that they used to make and at the end of it all everyone in Konoha learned a valuable lesson don't mess with a jinchuriki or any one related to the newly dubbed Prince of space and time a.k.a Naruto

"Well hime the portal is open and everyone is here to say goodbye do you have anything you would like to say to them before I give my farewell speech"

"No" Hinata said shyly

"Ok then, I guess I got to give my speech now, friends I would like to thank you all for seeing us off also if you ever need me pray to kami and she will call me on my phone since she has me on speed dial and I will get here as fast as I can well I fare thee well Konoha my mom shines down on you and my father has said that if you are forced into a war he will summon a few people to help defend Konoha but if you pick the fight the he says to tell you that he will screw you over and help the enemy so don't go looking for any fights got it"

"H-hai everyone said"

"Alright then we'll catch you on the flipside later people Naruto and Hinata are out peace." Said Naruto before he grabbed Hinata's hand and jumped through the portal when he landed on the other side he was amazed going to check a map he had in his phone he notices he is in the earth city Ba Sing Say "well no time like the present to find us our people remember the avatar has an arrow tattoo on his bald head so he should be easy to find"

"Hai"

I think I will end it their wow 2,231 words of pure story that's my longest yet well any ways review and all that ja ne

*burns to ash and gets swiped away by the wind*


	10. Chapter 10

Alright I am back so Naruto has landed in the city of Ba Sing Se, I got my first hater who was a wimp and decided to use the guest profile like a wimp, ok look guys if you want to, then hate on my story but use your accounts I hate wimps who are afraid to hate on their own account anyways enough of my rant on with the disclaimer then story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**The Legendary Prince**

Ba Sing Se

"Well hime we are here let's see if we can find us an avatar then the so called 'fire' king man that's funny I should tell uncle Amatarasu that is what he calls himself I bet he only has the red flames of earth ahh oh well let's see according to the info I had gathered the avatar should be hiding somewhere around here let's see third hut on the right well this should be the place" Naruto said a little nonchalantly *knock, knock, knock*

"Hello who is it?" a feminine voice called out

"A friend of Roku Aang should be expecting me I and him made a deal in the spirit world"

"Naruto is that you" the voice of a child called out

"Yes Aang it's me so are you going to let me in or do I have to stand out here all day" the door opened to show a young boy with arrow tattoos and ,you know what you guys should know how Aang, Kattara, and Sokka look like so I'm going to skip the descriptions

"Hey Naruto how's it been man how is aunty Kami and uncle Yami?"

"My mom and dad are fine now then remember the deal we had I will give you access to all of your avatar powers including the avatar state if you can last against me for 5 minutes while I go full out with those powers o do we still have a deal cousin"

"Hai cousin let's do this who knows I might even beat you this time"

"Maybe only time will tell so let's get this battle started right off to the rocky clearing"

At said rocky clearing

The clearing looks like the one that Goku and Vegeta fought in when Vegeta had his tail and turned into a giant super ape thing "Alright little cousin the rules are simple no killing ready begin"

And so the fight starts Aang immediately going into his avatar state, thanks to the control given to him from Naruto, and starts to throw everything that he can at him (Aang essentially is like when he fought the fire lord right now) while Naruto simply dodges everything three minutes of this pass and Naruto gets bored so he starts to change it up he flies up into the air then using all the devil power he could muster up making a huge vortex of wind, fire, and lightning he then condenses it all down into a small ball and gathers earth around it making it form almost pineapple shape Naruto throws it while yelling  
"**Devil release: The unholy hand grenade X.01 power**" the grenade landed at the avatars feet he picked it up and looked at it finally when he heard the shout over the wind he was making he looked at it in shock and deactivated the avatar state quickly the grenade blew up right as he tried to throw it making him get blown back into a rock knocking him out cold in an instant. Kattara ran over to him

"Aang get up come on this isn't funny get up Aang" she heard footsteps and immediately turned around and then getting into a defensive position see that it was the man who hurt the avatar "get back I won't let you take Aang to the fire nation"

"Oh please two things one I was just going to heal him he is family after all and two, how would you stop me when he couldn't"

"What type of man hurts his family and how are you his family any ways?"

"I am his spiritual family you know both have heavenly family members though his is a little less than mine and please I just knocked him unconscious so that he wouldn't feel the pain that came with having a frag grenade blow up in his face I can be mean but I'm not heartless now move aside and let me heal my foolish cousin who finally managed to last 6 minutes." Reluctantly she moved away from Aang but kept at the ready just in case Naruto used some of his holy energy and healed Aang then he dumped water on him to wake him up

"Huh who what where… did I do it this time cousin?"

"Yes you did which yes means you get to keep control over all the elements and your avatar state but I get to be the one to beat the fire lord so you guys just sit back and give me about 10-30 seconds ok I'll be back in a flash Hinata will keep you company" he said as he disappeared into a wormhole

"H-hi" said

10 minutes later 

Another wormhole appeared this time though Naruto, Azula, Mai, and Ty-lee appeared with him the girls had dazed over looks though almost as though they had been almost fucked unconscious "well Hinata the fire lord was killed easily and I got three more people for the harem"

"Umm Naruto can ask you a question over there behind the rocks"

"Sure Kattara what is it"

"C-can I join your harem"

"Hmm sure just hold on for about 5 seconds as I do something"

"O-ok" she said as all of a sudden her chest felt heavier and her ass felt like it was about to come loose out of her current clothing "w-what did you do to me Naruto"

"Two things first I increased the size of your tits they are now D-cup second is I increased the size of your ass oh and from now on you will call me master and you will only wear short skirts and tank tops you will also no longer be wearing a bra or panties understand slave"

"H-hai master"

"Good now then let's get going I need to break you and the three new girls in"

He and the rest of the girls suddenly teleported into a room that was big enough to fit 30 people and still have a lot of breathing room "Alright ladies line up and get prepared to be fucked unconscious"

Lemon starts here

All the girls lined up with Hinata in the front Azula behind her then Ty-lee, Mai, and finally Kattara

"Good girls now then let's start" he then bends Hinata over and takes out his dick "this is what I expect from you girls you see no panties" he then lifts up her net shirt "and no bras got it"

"Yes master" the other girls said in unison except for Hinata who was too busy sucking on his 10 in. cock

*knock knock knock*

Lemon end techinically

"Damnit got to go ok let's see where to go where to go. Oh this seems like it will be fun a place called Fullmetal Alchemist oh well we got to go come on girls we will have to finish this later **SPACE RELEASE: DIMENSION PORTAL**"

Well that's all for that also I haven't read Fullmetal Alchemist in a while and I have forgotten some key points so can someone give me a review that gives a quick rundown on it if not then give me a week before my next update sorry guys later oh and review god damnit if you don't no more story for you.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello I am back

Disclaimer I do not own jack

**The Legendary Prince**

The town Rose comes from

In the center of the town a girl is crying when suddenly a distortion in space appears in front of her and out steps the blonde god known as Naruto "What is wrong little lady"

"An alchemist by the name Edward Elric came by and told/proved to me that my religion is wrong and that my '_messenger_' from_ 'god'_ couldn't bring back my only reason to live then left and told me to just '_deal'_ with it"

"Well that is bad but what if I told you that there was a god and that I can prove so after all one of them is myself I can and will give you any proof you require even summon the dead for a few minutes though messing with the dead is a bad idea after all if someone has moved on then bringing them back to a world where they can feel would be like bringing them to a torture session so when you make your request please be sure you know what you are doing"

"If you want to prove yourself to me then make the pain go away the pain of losing someone dear to me oh and by the way my name is Rose"

"Well Rose your request is very easy watch" Naruto's hand glowed yellow as he passed it over Rose's heart "there you see all the sadness gone my name is Naruto Jikan by the way would you like to come with me on my journeys you would be one of my gf's right now I have 5 others so if you don't mind sharing me I can and will take you along with me and show you the wonders of life"

"I accept even though I love this town staying here would not be good for me to many painful memories beside who wouldn't want to travel along with a god so I ask you will you make sure that I stay happy"

"Yes"

"Then I will gladly follow you wherever it is you are going even if it is to face that jerk Ed"

"Oh by the way which direction did he go?"

"Towards the mining town that way um I just noticed but who are those other five girls behind you they haven't said anything at all this entire time"

"Huh oh hey you're right I actually just noticed that they haven't said a thing girls don't be rude introduce yourselves" Naruto said

"Sorry we were still getting over the feeling of the transportation my name is Hinata"

"I am Azula and I don't see why you are go-g-g-gods that feels so good never mind I am sorry welcome to the group" Azula said while Naruto started playing with her pussy to get her to be nicer

"Hiya my name is Ty-lee I can't wait to be your fellow cum bucket"

"My name is Mai and what Ty-lee said"

"My name is Kattara and I hope that we can all be friends"

"Ok hi my name is Rose nice to meet you"

"Alright since you have decided to join the group and my group now has six lovely ladies in it I say its time I gave you all a good fuck so **Shadow clone jutsu**"

Lemon starts now

Kb1 goes over and starts to undress Kattara then starts to kneed her breast while fucking her pussy from behind "OHHH THAT FEALS SO GOOD FASTER PLEASE GO FASTER OHHH GODS YES PLEASE DON'T STOP"

"Kattara you're so tight OH SHIT I am about to cum you're so tight ahhhhhhh" "KATTARA/ NARUTO"

While that was going on kb2 went over to Azula and started fucking her doggy style kb3 was fucking Mai kb4 5 and 6 were gangbanging Ty-lee kb7 was getting a blowjob from Hinata and the real Naruto and kb8 where fucking Rose's pussy and getting a blowjob

Kb2 and Azula

"Ahh fuck yes fuck me harder please Naruto fuck me harder ohhhhh I love it so much when you fuck me like a little slut please go fast-AHHHHHH" *SMACK*

"I fuck you like a little slut because that is all you are you understand me slut you do what I say when I say you got me slut"

"Y-y-yes master please fuck your little slut harder please I want you to destroy my pussy please all I am is your slut just please fuck me faster"

"Good slut" kb2 said as he started to go faster "Ahhh fuck I'm about to cum"

"Me to master AHHHHH" "NARUTO/ AZULA"

Hinata and kb7

"Oh Hinata you're so good at this ahh fuck I'm about to cum take it all for me Hinata"

"HINATA"

Mai, Ty-lee, and Rose went the same way as kb2 and Azula so I'm not going to type that one up sorry

Lemon ends

As the kage bunshin dispel and Naruto gets there memories he looks over to Mai, Ty-lee, and Azula and then calls them over "Alright sluts since you have decided to just be my cum buckets you are no longer allowed to wear panties and you will let me fuck you whenever I say so got it"

"Yes master Naruto" said the four girls at the same time

"Good now stand up and bend over" the girls do as instructed and then Naruto uses his powers of creation to give them a tattoo on their asses that says Naruto's slut do not touch he also puts it on their breast as well "there I'm done now then you girls listen from now on you will call me master got it?"

"Yes master"

"Good now to finalize things" *smack, smack, smack, smack* he slapped all their asses

"Alright now I have one more issue to bring up from here on out I cannot take you all with me there is simply to many people to teleport I can send you all to my home in heaven and then visit you every night or I can leave a very strong and durable clone to take you to any place in your home world if you would prefer that so I'm asking go up to my palace in heaven and wait and watch me or go back to your universes and with a clone that will last 5 years total"

"I would prefer to go back to our home world Naruto-kun" said Hinata

"And the rest of you?" the girls talked amongst themselves for a little bit

"We would like to wait in your palace for you"

"Ok then I'll see you ladies later I love you **Space release: transportation**" to portals appeared below the group one for the five that wanted to go back to the palace and then one for Hinata and the blood clone "alright now too go fight me an alchemist"

At the mine town

"Hey brother I got a weird feeling that something bad yet good is about to happen" said a giant suit of armor

"I know what you mean Al well we'll just have to wait and see" said Edward to the suit now known as Al

"Hmm I know let's wait here for 10 more minutes and see what happens"

"Fine with me"

9 minutes and 59 seconds later

"Well lets-" Edward was saying before a large vortex interrupted him and some weird blonde dude came out

"Um hello do either one of you know where an Edward Elric the full metal alchemist is I would like to have a chat with him"

"I'm Edward who are you and what do you want to talk about"

"Well you see I was just in this town met a girl named rose who said that you just left her crying after you proved that some man was a fake messenger for some fake god is this correct"

"Yes what of it"

"Oh I just wanted to say thank you for getting rid of that fake god it makes things so hard whenever the real god of this universe comes and sends a messenger yadda, yadda if there is fake god worshipping going around so thank you now then as a favor to you I will do two things one will be to prove that I am technically a god and another that will be of your choice if it is within my power so what do you wish for me to do to prove I am one of the gods"

"Hmmm could you give me and my brother back our original bodies"

"Sure I just need a picture of your brother so I know what he looked like originally"

"Here" Edward shows him a picture

"Oh this'll be easy alright now then give me a second creating a body and body parts for people is a little straining **ART OF THE ALMIGHTY: RESTORATION OF THE BODY** alright that should do it oh and Edward I made you a little taller since I know the pains of being on the short side you are know 5'11 so that was the proof now what do you want me to do as the favor"

"Well could you give us some philosopher stones?"

"I can do better I can make it to where you can create anything you want without this equal exchange thing you have as well as never having to use the transmutations circles ever again how does that sound"

"That sounds awesome thank you so much"

"Alright here I go **ART OF THE ALMIGHTY: RELEASING THE RESTRAINTS** alright there now then, give me a few minutes to recover my strength because I also would like to fight you"

"Why do you want to fight me and why the hell would I fight you, you just proved that you are a god"

"Well you two are demigods your dad was one of my uncles"

"Wait you mean to tell me that our dad is a god and that we are part god"

"Yeah pretty much I was told that the only reason he couldn't visit you was because you two didn't believe in gods of any sort and that if you had at least thought there was a god out there he could've visited you so after our fight I can summon him here to help you do whatever it is you two are going to do or just for a visit"

"I can't believe that the only reason that our dad couldn't come visit us was because we didn't believe in a god alright let's get started"

"Ok but I should warn you Jashin is a little crazy in the head anyways lets go I'll start off with this **UNHOLY RELEASE: POWER OF THE UNHOLY SWORD **and** HOLY RELEASE: POWER OF THE HEAVENLY SHEILD **combine into **THE ALMIGHTY POWER: TOOLS OF THE TWO RULERS**" yelled Naruto as a giant green and white flame incased him when it disappeared Naruto was seen with a pure white shield that looked like it had wings on the side and dual sided sword that looked like something straight out of hell "you ready for this cause here I come with the **ninpo:** **kage bunshin no jutsu**" 665 Naruto's with the exact same sword an shield appear

"Ah shit oh well since we don't need to abide by the laws any more I think that I'll give myself THE HALO ONE PISTOL RUN LITTLE MAGGOTS BECAUSE I'M DUAL WEILDING THE HALO ONE PISTOL SET TO INFINTITY AMMO MWHAHAHAHAHA"

"Ah shit run it's the halo one pistol" Naruto yelled

"YES RUN RUN AS FAST ASS YOU CAN" Edward was yelling until a sword appeared at his throat

"Yield cousin you have lost"

"Ah damnit so close to"

"Well I'm off guys there is a certain pirate that I want to meet oh and if you want your dad to show up just yell his name and say that he couldn't harm a fly ja ne" said Naruto as he left in a vortex

"Ok let's try it out JASHIN COULDN'T HARM A FLY"

"Why you insolent little brat get your ass over here so I can give you a long overdue spanking get back here you"

…..-.-

And end hey guys sorry it took me so long to do this also would you guys get mad if I paused this story to make a halo Naruto crossover I've been thinking about let me know in a review ja ne

*disappears in a burst of green flame*


	12. Chapter 13

Hello people I am back just like I promised I would since the 5th chapter of the other story is up and I have a partially set time from now on I'm going to alternate stories one week will be this one the next week will be the other story so if you aren't a fan of my other story then you will have a two week wait period before you see I have made a new chapter anyway on with the story

Disclaimer: I only own oc people and things nothing else

Recap: last time Naruto set out in a portal to the one piece universe leaving Elric to get smacked around by his father what will happen next I decide

**The Legndary Prince **

Unknown area 

"Whoa what the hell this isn't where I wanted to go where the hell am I? What the hell is wrong with my vision? What is that green bar? Ahh! Why is it following me wherever I turn? Hmm let me check this out **GODLY ARTS: DIMENSION LOCATOR **hmm according to this I'm in the SAO universe shit this thing says that the only wait out is to beat the game MOTHER DAMNIT ughh oh well let's see here I know my jutsu still work so I might as well just blast my way through alright then let's do this what floor am I on hmm it seems that I am on floor 95 of 100 well at least it put me close to the end so then let's see what I can do in this world" said Naruto as he made the drop down menu appear "sweet seems as though I get to keep all my powers and I am what's known as an immortal object now then let's raise some hell **DEVIL STYLE: BRINGER OF APOCALYPSE**" Naruto yelled as he was covered in blue, black, and green hellfire when it cleared stood Naruto in his devil form which was him in a black jacket, black pants with chain belt, a massive blue Zanbatō, and on top of his head was two green horns, in facial detail wise he had longer canines, black irises and instead of white his outer eye rim (or whatever the hell it's called) was red and green slits (I'll post a pic of it so u can see what I mean better) and his skin turned as pale as the moon to give him an altogether bad ass look "**LETS HUNT US SOME BOSSES ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!" **so for 18 days Naruto 'hunted' bosses till he was finally at the boss room and being who he is instead of just opening the door he kicked it the fuck down "**YO IDIOT ITS TIME FOR YOU TO MEET MY FATHER BITCH YOU READY TO GET FUCKED THE HELL UP YOU LITTLE BASTARD BECAUSE I THINK ITS TIME FOR ME TO SHOW YOU WHY WHEN YOU MESS WITH A GOD YOU GET BEAT THE HELL UP AND SENT TO THE UNDERWORLD NOW SHOW YOUR FUCKING ASS NOW SO I CAN GET THIS FIGHT OVER WITH AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE"** and just a few seconds later the game creator showed up looking a little shocked at the foe before him and for the 1st time in his life he felt true fear but none the less he got ready for the fight that he knew would be coming no matter what he did

"Well if you're so ready to die then I will gladly help you out" and with those words the battle began it started off with Naruto rushing him with his Zanbatō ready to cleave the man in two and be done with this but was shocked when his opponents shield blocked his blade so he did the logical thing and rushed him again and again hoping every time that he would get through his barrier and time and time again he failed so he decides to take another approach and he throws his sword away deciding to settle this with his claws and when he rushes this time it is no longer the coordination of a human but the un-predictableness of a beast on the hunt for its kill as he runs he drags his claws across the ground which not only causes sparks but digs up the ground as well and when he looks his opponent in the eyes his opponent no longer sees the eyes of a demon on a mission but a beast on a hunt when Naruto finally catches up to him he has lost all since of reason and all that is left is the mind of a hungry predator looking at its next prey

*Animal I Have Become-Three Days Grace* start

_I can't escape this hell_

Naruto rushes in swinging his claws "**DIE**"

_So many times I've tried_

The GC blocks "YOU FISRT"

_But I'm still caged inside_

The battle continues with Naruto trying to get a clean shot in and the GC trying to block all of the attacks thrown at him

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

Naruto manages to land a clean hit on his sides but suffers a cut to his left shoulder rendering it useless

_I can't control myself_

Naruto ignores the useless arm and tries to land another hit but he only succeeds in getting another hit to his guts

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

Naruto cries out in pain only for it to turn into a roar of rage at the thought of some puny mortal hurting him unlocking his true devil power in the process

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

His wounds start to close at a rapid rate alarming his opponent greatly 'just what is he'

_Help me believe it's not the real me _

All of a sudden Naruto starts laughing in the most insane manner possible his laugh is none other than the laugh of the joker "**HA HA AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME YOU WILL DIE"**

_Somebody help me tame this animal (this animal, this animal)_

All of a sudden Naruto's attacks become more vicious more sporadic he just starts slashing at his opponent left and right when suddenly his claws elongate and merge together forming two long swords

_I can't escape myself (I can't escape myself)_

Naruto's attacks start dealing more damage and actually cause his opponents shield to break into pieces

_So many times I've lied (so many times I've lied)_

Naruto charges again only for his 'swords' to be parried over and over again **"JUST DIE ALREADY BITCH"**

_But there's still rage inside_

"NO I REFUSE TO DIE"

_Somebody het me through this nightmare_

"**WELL TO FUCKING BAD YOU LITTLE BASTARD BECAUSE I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO HELL**"

_I can't control myself _

The fight continues with Naruto gaining ground little by little

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

As Naruto presses his ground he gets tripped by his opponent

_No one will ever change this animal I have become _

As he is falling his claw swords hit the ground hard and shatter

_Help me believe it's not the real me _

His opponent puts his blade to Naruto's neck "any last words"

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

"**GO TO HELL**" Naruto yelled as he swatted his opponent's blade away from him

_Help me believe it's not the real me _

He gets back up and decides to finish this with his fist **"LETS FINISH THIS" **

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

The battle begins anew except this time instead of a sword fight it has become a fist fight

_Somebody help me through this nightmare _

The GC gets the first punch in "I COULDN'T AGREE WITH YOU MORE"

_I can't control myself_

Naruto staggers but manages to stay upright then he throws in his own blows **"THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD"**

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare _

Naruto's blows hit and hit and hit but his opponent manages to stay on his feet

_I can't escape this hell_

Thinking quickly the GC used the menu to grab his other sword out of his inventory "WHY WON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP ALREADY"

_(this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

"**BECAUSE I REFUSE TO LOSE" **Naruto's then starts to form a Jigokurasengan (spiraling ball of death)

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

"**SO YOU SHOULD GIVE UP" **Naruto charges **"TRYING TO MAKE ME GIVE UP"**

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

He lands a clean hit with his hellfire rasengan (its other name) and sends the man flying back covered in 3rd degree burns

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

Naruto walks over to his sword 

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

The GC groans "Just who the hell are you?" he asks as Naruto walks towards him

_Help me believe it's not the real me somebody help me tame this anima_

"I am Naruto Jikan the Prince of Time"Naruto said his voice finally returning to normal as his devil form deactivates and his Zanbatō turns into a normal katana with intricate designs on the sides "And I am your executioner" said Naruto as he plunged his sword into the man's chest

_THIS ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME_

*Animal I Have Become-Three Days Grace* end

About 5 minutes later a voice spoke throughout the world of SAO

"_Attention as of 6:12 pm SAO has been defeated by player Naruto Jikan" _as soon as those words were said every player and I mean every player was logged off and brought back into the real world (not like that crap they pulled in the real SAO where Asuna and 300 others weren't logged out or some shit like that which pissed me the hell off)

"Well my job here is done now let's see if I can get it right this time come on I want to go to where that one character Luffy is **DIMENSION PORTAL: ONE PIECE UNIVERSE** said opening a portal to what should be the one piece universe this time

**And end hey everyone sorry for the short chapter to be honest this took me awhile to write cause after I started I got writers block but then earlier today I watched Kick Ass 2 and it was fucking awesome and inspirational I give it 10 out of 10 and I totally recommend watching it you will never look at adrenaline the same way again after words trust me oh and in case you didn't know GC stood for Game Creator well anyway please leave me a review and I will see you again hopefully soon if I don't get writers block that is later peeps ja ne**


End file.
